Containers with multiple compartments capable of fanning out about a pivot axis are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,090,592 of Betham describes a display box for candy having stacked trays movably connected to a base via a pivot post such that the trays can be rotated about the pivot post to give access to the trays without disturbing the contents of the other trays. All the trays can be rotated to effectively display the contents therein. Other examples of containers with pivoting compartments can be found in the prior art.
The present inventors have identified a need for an aesthetically pleasing and functional gift box with multiple compartments that provide multiple opportunities for discovery and surprise. Additionally, the present inventors have identified a need for such a gift box assembled using lightweight, inexpensive, and environmentally responsible materials that can be composted or recycled once the items contained in the gift box have been consumed or used.
The present inventors have also identified the need for such a gift box that can be readily assembled at the site of packaging from sheets of foldable material, such as cardboard, wherein the sheets can be shipped and stored in a flat configuration. The inventors have identified the need to manufacture the flat components at a location remote from the site of packaging to reduce on-site equipment costs, while the flat, unassembled components reduce shipping costs and decrease storage space requirements.
Additional aspects and advantages will be apparent from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.